Memorias
by RojiEscarlata
Summary: La Gran Guerra amenazó con tomar sus vidas. Sus existencias estuvieron llenas de infortunios, el destino los embarcó en un viaje del cual ambos saldrían heridos. Quizá la soledad sea el único nexo que los une.
1. Banal

**Nota: L** os personajes de esta historia no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al anime-manga Naruto Shippuden

 **Banal**

Pronto caería la lluvia sobre aquel pequeño pueblo, por fin habían tocado puerto, después de tan largo viaje. Había visto tantos horrores en su vida que ya estaba asqueado de ella. De niño la había conocido, si… a la señorita muerte, aquella bella musa de la cual todos huyen, pero para él… ella era su mejor amiga.

Caminaba sin prisa alguna, las damas no le quitaban la vista de encima desde el momento que sus pies tocaron tierra. Pero ¡Gracias al cielo!, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, haciendo que todos corrieran a refugiarse. Miró hacia el cielo, dejando que las gotas golpearan su rostro, como quien dejaba que la naturaleza limpiara su sucia conciencia.

Y es que esa era la realidad, no importa las atrocidades que cometas, si es en nombre de la Patria: matar, degollar e incinerar eran actos considerados heroicos. No importaba si eran mujeres, hombres, niños o ancianos, el enemigo es EL ENEMIGO, y no podía ser perdonado.

Aquella ligera lluvia pronto se transformó en una tormenta, su impecable uniforme pronto se arruinó. Caminó más a prisa, encontrando refugio en una pequeña covacha que simulaba un restaurante.

Se sentó en una de las desprovistas sillas que se encontraban en la barra, por todas partes había goteras. Y esas eran las consecuencias de la guerra, aunque en mal estado, ese era un negocio, insignia de que por más fuertes que hayan sido los problemas, mayor serían sus esfuerzos por progresar.

Su mirada paseó de un lado a otro, topándose con las perlas orbes de una mujer.

—¿Qué desea?—

—Un Wiski…—

La ojiperla dio media vuelta, tomando un vaso y dejándolo frente a aquel hombre, destapó la botella y se dispuso a servir.

—Déjala…— Aquel hombre coloco varias monedas de oro sobre la mesa.

—Si señor…—

Sin más, dejó la botella, recogió las monedas y se retiró.

Él la miró, la muchacha no estaba nada mal, llevaba el cabello suelto, una falda que le llegaba a medio muslo, lo realmente extraño era su piel, al contrario de las jovencitas que había visto en la isla, su piel era demasiado blanca.

Le restó importancia, lo había visto en otros lugares, jovencitas que intentan "progresar", salen de sus tierras, se pasan su juventud seduciendo con su "inocencia" a hombres ricos, llenándose de hijos…

Y allí se quedó, se sirvió la primera copa de la noche. Sabía que se demorarían una semana en reabastecer el barco, como siempre no le importaba pasar su ridícula existencia bebiendo, olvidando… Quizá como en cada puerto beba hasta el amanecer, consiga una "distracción" con aroma a traición y vuelva a su tan monótona vida.

.

* * *

.

Era la media noche, aquel restaurante en la noche se convirtió en TODO, menos en lo que se suponía era.

El trago iba de mesa en mesa, una cantidad exuberante de borrachos bebían hasta perder el conocimiento, de a poco, llegaban algunas mujeres ofertando sus "servicios" de amantes nocturnas…

El azabache tenía asco, mirar a aquellos hombres toquetearlas, besarlas, y llevárselas simplemente producía estragos en su interior, tomó la que sería su tercera botella de la noche e intentó ponerse de pie. Rio para él, su ridículo estado no se lo permitió, así que se desplomó en su lugar.

Unos minutos después llegaron sus hombres, supuso que aquellas risas eran producidas por un estado de alcoholemia similar al suyo, se acercaron a la barra, y aquella muchacha salió.

—Muñeca… sírvenos algo de ron, ¿Quieres?—

La ojiperla dio media vuelta, tomó unas copas, poniéndolas frente a aquellos hombres, una botella y en ello…

—Chiquita… ¿Por qué no pasas un rato agradable con nosotros?—

Uno de los marinos saltó la barra, abrazando con fuerza a la ojiperla, mientras la tocaba descaradamente.

—De-Déjenme en paz por favor…— La ojiperla intentó huir.

De pronto, un silencio sepulcral en el lugar reinó, varios de los hombres que jugueteaban con aquellas mujeres las dejaron y se acercaron a la barra.

—Si no quieren tener problemas, más vale que quites tus sucias manos de ella— Un castaño se pronunció.

—¿Y si no nos da la gana?— El marino que tenía a la ojiperla entre sus brazos la empujó, provocando que esta se golpeara contra la barra con fuerza, tomó una botella y la rompió, esperando a que lo atacaran.

—Es usted muy valiente, Cabo— El azabache, que simplemente observaba se las ideó para ponerse de pie, haciendo uso de su gallardo porte se acercó, —Hasta contar diez no quiero ver su sucia existencia en este lugar… UNO…—

Y no bastó decir más, aquellos hombres salieron a toda prisa del lugar.

—Gra-Gracias…—

Cuando regresó la vista, la ojiperla estaba arrimada en la barra, un fino hilo de sangre caía de su frente.

Segunda vez, le restó importancia, nuevamente se sentó a seguir bebiendo.

—¿Son tus hombres?—

El castaño se sentó a su lado, sirviéndose de su botella.

—Sí… están bajo mis órdenes—

—Pues diles que no vuelvan a poner un pie en este lugar— El castaño dio un sorbo y dejó la copa sobre la barra con fuerza.

—¿Qué tiene?—

—¿Quién?—

—Esa mujer… Se supone que este es un burdel—

—No cariño…— Una de las mujeres se acercó a ellos, —Te equivocas, este no es un burdel— La rubia se sentó sobre la barra, tomó la copa del azabache y le dio un sorbo, —Luna nos brindó este espacio para trabajar…—

" _Así que se llama Luna_ "

El pelinegro la miró. Se sorprendió al apreciar tantas atenciones hacia ella, una de aquellas mujeres se había acercado, para limpiarle la herida.

La rubia mientras tanto, lanzó una mirada fugaz al castaño, señal de que quería que desapareciera. Sin más, él se puso de pie y se marchó.

—¿Y de dónde son?— La rubia se acomodó justo frente a él, aún con la copa entre sus manos.

—¿Te interesa?— El pelinegro levantó una ceja, mirándola fijamente. Ella era bella, sus ojos celestes eran capaces de seducir a cualquiera.

Quizá se topó con aquella distracción que buscaba.

—Claro que me interesa— Se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, el pelinegro solo sonrió, —Después que me enamores… ¿Dónde te busco?—

—De ningún lado…— le quitó la copa y se la bebió de un sorbo, —No pertenezco a ningún lado…—

La rubia entonces se agachó, probando el trago de sus labios, —Entonces, déjame agradecerte lo que hiciste con la pequeña Luna— Susurró.

—¿Y cómo lo harás?— El pelinegro seguía aquel jueguito de besos, la rubia lo abrazó, profundizando el contacto.

—Lo haré a mi manera…— De pronto lo soltó, tomó el resto de botella, —Esta noche, te haré tocar el cielo…— Lo jaló hacia la habitación más próxima. Encerrándose allí.

Al otro lado, la ojiperla miraba preocupada.

—Ino…— Suspiró, mientras seguía en la barra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Les traigo una nueva historia :D

Comentarios, peticiones, reclamos... un review por favor

Los amo


	2. Marchita

**Nota:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son del anime-manga Naruto Shippuden.

 **Marchita**

Al día siguiente, Luna e Ino se encontraban lavando.

—No puedo creer que te hayas encerrado en mi habitación con ese tipo…— Dijo la ojiperla, mientras frotaba con suavidad las sábanas, se notaba desanimada.

No podía negarlo, en lo poco que durmió aquellos ojos negros se colaron a su mente. La había salvado, después de todo.

—Si supieras, ese era todo un hombre… tan intenso… fuerte…— contaba Ino con gran ilusión, —esa manera de hacerme suya… Ufff — Suspiró.

—N-no me lo cuentes… po-por favor…— Sonrojó fuertemente la peliazul, pese a saber de qué estaba hablando Ino, aún se sentía cohibida.

—Sabes… deberías dejar de sufrir así…— Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla, —Vete… aún tienes escapatoria…—

—Yo… sabes que…—

—Que aún lo esperas…— Ino dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo, —Hinata…— La peliazul parpadeó un par de veces.

Hace tanto que no escuchaba su verdadero nombre.

—A pasado un año y… ¿Aún crees que Naruto vendrá por ti?—

—E-eso…— Por un minuto se vio ira en sus ojos, pero aquel sentimiento fue rápidamente reemplazado por dolor, —Eso… es lo único que me mantiene en pie— Aquellos terribles recuerdos nuevamente volvieron a su mente.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

* * *

 _El ataque fue inminente, todo estaba destruido, en ese momento el puerto estaba siendo saqueado. Los gritos desgarradores de mujeres y niños, buscando parar la desgracia parecían nunca acabar, y aquellos disparos secos, producto del certero choque contra los cráneos de aquellos que se oponían a ser conquistados retumbaban en sus oídos…_

 _¿Qué es el infierno?_

 _Seguramente eso lo era._

 _El enemigo había triunfado, al menos en esa Costa lo había hecho._

 _Ella solo miraba escondida tras aquella pesada cortina. Se las había ideado para meterse en ese pequeño espacio. Las lágrimas caían incontrolablemente de sus ojos, pues frente a ella se encontraban los cadáveres de su padre y su hermana. Todos los objetos de valor esos malditos se estaban llevando._

 _Tan solo si hubiera logrado esconderse a tiempo junto a sus dos seres amados… Lo material no tenía importancia, y por el maldito dinero los había perdido. Su mundo se había acabado en ese instante…_

 _Si tan solo su amado estuviera en ese momento… Él solo se hubiera bastado para arreglarse con esos desgraciados._

 _-Qué bonita niña…- Uno de los soldados del ejército enemigo se agachó y tocó con cinismo el rostro de la castaña, -Si tan solo hubieses colaborado…- Comenzó a tocar su frío cuerpo con descaro._

 _Hinata se quedó atónita, ¿Qué debía hacer?_

 _Hanabi estaba muerta, ¿Pero dejar que mancillen su cuerpo?_

 _—Pero mira— Uno de ellos tomó uno de los cuadros que estaba sobre la chimenea, en él estaba una foto, de Hiashi, Hanabi… y ella._

 _—¿Dónde crees que esté?— Aquel tipo dejó a la castaña y se puso de pie, tomando el cuadro para mirarla._

 _"toc, toc, toc"_

 _Hinata tragó pesado, escuchó pequeños golpecitos en la ventana, cuando giró…_

 _La habían descubierto._

 _Los vidrios volaban por doquier, ella había caído justo junto a los cuerpos de su familia. Uno de esos soldados la había encontrado. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?_

 _Hinata retrocedió con temor._

 _Pero era tarde, aquellos la habían atacado, uno a uno iban robándole la inocencia de su ser._

 _Y pasaron días, siendo esclava de esos malditos bastardos. Y esos días para ella fueron siglos, se sentía sucia. ¿Cómo explicarle a su amor que fue ultrajada?_

 _Había sido degradada, de heredera de una de las familias más pudientes del puerto, con grandes honores en la Corona, a una simple prostituta, de la que hacían uso y abuso cada que sentían necesidad._

 _No había vuelta atrás, ellos partirán mañana, y se la llevaría. Quizá más dolorosa era la idea de pasar una vida así, siendo mujer de todos ellos, claro, hasta que se cansen._

 _Y el recuerdo del rubio en su mente…_

 _Tomó entre sus manos el veneno que los pescadores dejaban para matar a las ratas, estaba dispuesta a beberlo, pero aquella voz le impidió hacerlo._

 _—Oye… ven…— susurraba una mujer, la voz provenía de un obscuro dentro del abandonado lugar._

 _—¡LUNA!— y era el nombre que sus captores le habían dado, la estaban buscando, —¿DÓNDE ESTÁS, MALDITA RAMERA?—_

 _Hinata retrocedió, y entró al obscuro, unas manos la tomaron, abrazándola. Más ella se dejó, lejos de sentir que la dañarían se sentía protegida._

 _Y allí fue cuando conoció a su nueva mejor amiga._

* * *

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

—Si te lo digo no es por hacerte daño… Hinata, vete…— Ino la tomó de las manos, —No estás marcada, no eres como nosotras, no perteneces a este lugar…—

Hinata se sintió herida, aunque… era verdad, aún podía escapar. Todos la daban por muerta, nadie sabía que Hyuga Hinata estaba viva. En su lugar había quedado Luna. La única que sabía la verdad era Ino.

—Si crees que él vendrá pues te equivocas. No vendrá. Él se olvidó de nosotros— Ino tomó las prendas limpias y las colgó en el halar.

—Quizá…— Ino volvió la mirada, —Quizá tengas razón…—

Ino sonrió, —Entonces, pediremos a esos marinos que te lleven y…—

—¡No!— Hinata se sintió nerviosa, —E-eso no…—

—Tranquila…— Ino dejó lo que hacía, —¿Crees que yo te dejara ir si fuera inseguro?— Sonrió acercándose al tanque donde recogían agua, —Después de todo, eres mi hermanita menor…— Cogió agua entre sus manos y se la lanzó.

Esa mañana jugaron con el agua, riendo como nunca.

.

* * *

.

En otro lado, un pelinegro fumaba un viejo habano, mientras miraba como el humo subía y se perdía en el espacio.

Su mente estaba en la peliazul. Y cómo no habría de estarlo, luego de aquella espectacular noche con la rubia, a la cual mentalmente le pintó largos mechones azules y cambió sus ojos azules por unos aún más claros.

Peligroso… muy peligroso… Después de todo, no queríamos que se volviera a repetir la misma historia. Aquellos ojos jade volvieron a sus pensamientos.

Aún recordaba a la excéntrica Haruno, su último amor.

Si, escogió a la mujer más guapa de todo el pequeño pueblo, pero quizá, la peor que pudo conocer en su vida.

Pues cuando volvió con ella simplemente lo rechazó, marchándose con nada más ni nada menos que el enemigo.

Frunció el ceño, mientras apretaba con fuerza el habano. Su decisión no cambiaría por nada. Con su sangre pagaría la traición.

—Señor…— Frente a él se cuadró uno de sus hombres, —Todo está listo…—

Itachi alzó una ceja, —Demasiado pronto…— criticó.

—Por lo que comentan, El Puerto recién se está levantando de un saqueo— indicó, —Por lo que averiguamos, el enemigo acabó con la mitad de los pobladores—

Itachi tomó una copa entre sus manos y bebió un sorbo. —Entonces tendremos que abastecernos en otro lugar…— Concluyó.

—Tenemos suficientes municiones, agua y alimento para una semana, Señor—

—Bien, navegaremos hacia el norte, allí nuevamente buscaremos abastecernos, esta tarde partimos—

Nuevamente el soldado se cuadró, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Itachi se puso de pie, tomó un par de monedas de oro y se dispuso a volver al mismo bar de un día anterior.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todos, aquí el segundo capitulo de mi historia.

¿Será que Hinata se aventura a viajar con Itachi? Mas que ovbia la respuesta

Comentarios, Peticiones, un review por favor.


End file.
